Red Sunset
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Em um cenário onde Konoha e Suna foram unificadas por uma guerra de proporções catastróficas, os ninjas que sobreviveram lutam pelos seus amigos, seus amores, suas vidas.
1. Prólogo

**Red sunset **

**Prólogo:**

_Guerra, nós vivemos em uma, nós vivemos uma, nós sofremos em uma._

_Vivemos em morte, morremos em vida e a guerra começa todos os dias._

_Força? Qual seria o mais poderoso dos sentimentos? Certamente, o mais intenso._

_Caminhos, sempre temos que escolhe-los e agora o faremos, em meio este ambiente hostil._

_Quando a guerra começa, quando a guerra termina, o por do sol é vermelho._

_E só esperamos que quando a guerra acabe sobre algo além de sangue e mortes para nós._

Falamos de um período de guerra, ou seria um período de caos? Falamos de destruição de tudo, pouco restava de konoha, apenas alguns ninjas e muitos escombros, com as outras vilas não era diferenteo que vemos agora é uma clareira no meio da floresta, alguns homens se encontravam em volta, desgastados e sujos de sangue, para ser mais exato no local se encontravam Uzumaki Naruto, loiro com olhos azuis, conhecido como Kitsune (**N.A: **Raposa) ao seu lado, Uchiha Sasuke cabelos e olhos negros, conhecido como Shinigami (**N.A:** Deus da morte) no lado oposto se encontrava Nara Shikamaru, cabelo negro colocado em um rabo-de-cavalo no topo da cabeça e olhos negros, a sua direita Haruno Sakura, cabelos rosas ainda curtos e olhos verdes, estava com mais sangue sobre seu corpo que os demais, ao seu lado direito estava Lee, cabelos negros em forma de "bolha" e olhos redondos e negros, tinham em média, 17 anos.

–Há quanto tempo já estamos nessa floresta? – Pergunta Sakura, sua feição era horrível, olhando o seu rosto era fácil notar, não era apenas o físico, ela já deve estar com o psicológico destruído também.

–Não se preocupe com isso, já acabamos com o extermínio, voltaremos a base agora – Fala Naruto, totalmente mudado. Seu olhar parecia frio, mas notava se ainda no seu fundo aquele brilho que só o olhar dele possuía.

–Desde quando nós temos esse olhar assassino? – Sakura não entendia, tudo havia mudado tão repentinamente, quando percebeu aquela guerra começou e aos poucos levou tudo o que encontrava pela frente.

–Nós matamos por aqueles que morreram, matamos por aqueles que morrem, matamos por aqueles que vão morrer, mas principalmente, matamos para não sermos obrigados a nos ver morrer. – Sasuke fala com sua pose habitual, com as mãos trançadas um pouco abaixo dos olhos.

O silêncio predomina na clareira, eles comem em silêncio e permanecem assim por uns 30 minutos.

–Hoje eu e o Sasuke ficaremos na vigia, vocês podem ir dormir – Todos começam a se levantar e se dirigir ao chão para dormir – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Outras duas cópias apareceram.

–Né, Naruto, quem estará certo? Nós ou a Sakura?

–Estar certo? Eu não penso mais nesse tipo de coisa. – Ele solta um sorriso, não de felicidade, mas sim de resignação, ou algo do gênero – Eu só sei, que matarei tudo que possa machucar ela, independente de estar certo ou errado, eu vou destruir tudo que possa machucar os meus amigos.

–Há – Ele solta um sorriso similar ao do Naruto – Você que deveria fazer esse tipo de pergunta, o que essa carnificina não faz com a gente?

–Não há tempo para sorrir neste mar de sangue.

–Tudo o que nós podemos fazer é lutar...

Os dois se separaram e ficaram a observar o céu escuro da noite, e formaram um quadrado para proteger a área. Os olhos vidrados na noite, pouco a pouco enxergavam o alaranjado se alastrar pelo céu, era outro amanhecer.

–"Se um dia me perguntarem :'Você viu algo bonito no meio dessa guerra?' eu irei responder: 'Eu vi o sol partir o céu, para entrar e para sair dele'" – Pensava Naruto, do alto de uma copa, vendo o sol sair do horizonte.

Já fazia uns 30 minutos que o sol havia nascido, Sasuke tira seus olhos do céu e fita seus companheiros se levantando um a um. Ele desce e chega ao chão junto com Naruto, que observa a face desanimada de todos ali, então resolve se pronunciar.

–Vamos, chegaremos a base hoje a tarde se nos apressarmos.

–Vamos pessoal, Naruto tem razão, é melhor nos apressarmos, assim o risco de encontrar um inimigo é menor. – Diz Lee já pronto para sair, já totalmente acordado, ao contrario dos outros que ainda se espreguiçavam.

Ambos pegam suas coisas e partem floresta a dentro, a frente caminhava Lee e Shikamaru a uns 6 metros de distância dos que seguiam a trás, era uma trilha de terra no meio da mata fechada, poucos feixes de sol atravessam as árvores.

–Naruto... – Chama Sakura com a voz baixa – Como vamos falar para eles?

–Não se preocupe com isso, nós dois estamos a frente da operação – Disse Sasuke se referindo a si a ao Naruto.

–Demo...

–Cale-se Sakura-chan – Diz Naruto firme.

–Demo...

Sasuke olha para Naruto, que também acabará de virar seu olhar para o colega, e assentem com a cabeça, Naruto simplesmente desaparece e Sasuke pula em cima de Sakura derrubando-a no chão – Todos se abaixem – Algumas kunais passam por eles – Droga! – Sasuke foi atingido por uma kunai de raspão no ombro – São três! Dois deles estão presos no Kagemane, o Naruto está cuidando do outro... – Diz Shikamaru.

–Espere nosso líder vai matar aquele garoto e vocês também serão destruídos! vou matar vocês com minhas próprias mãos quando esse jutsu for desfeito pirralhos! – Disse um dos homens presos no kagemane.

–Não isso não vai acontecer – Sasuke se lança contra o inimigo com atravessa seu peito com o braço – Chidori! – Ele retira o braço, o homem cospe um pouco de sangue e cai morto.

–Seu maldito! – Grita o outro .

–Sakura utilize seu genjutsu para ver que informações ele contem. – Diz Shikamaru

–Certo – Sakura vai até o homem que ainda estava vivo faz alguns selos e começa seu genjutsu (Preguiça de criar um nome para técnica ;p)

–Ora, é só uma criança de Konoha essas marcas no rosto? O que um garotinho que se pinta para parecer com uma lenda pensa para manter esse sorriso vitorioso. – Diz o homem com um tom de insulto na sua voz.

–Lenda, eu nunca me considerei algo do tipo. – Diz Naruto que some e reaparece ao lado do homem lhe dando um chute no rosto, o homem se choca com uma arvore com a boca sangrando.

–"Não pode ser, este garoto, então se ele é o Kistune, o outro de cabelos negros deve ser o Shinigami, droga eu preciso fugir e chamar reforços" – O homem se vira para correr mas o Naruto aparece em sua frente.

–É o fim, Kitsune rendan! – Ele segura o pescoço do homem e o atira em diagonal, desferindo vários golpes nele no ar antes de finalizar com um rasengam que o atirou de encontro com o chão.

Depois de checar se o homem havia realmente morrido o loiro usa um doton para esconder o corpo e se dirige aos seus amigos que ainda estavam na trilha.

–Pessoal, tudo bem? – Diz Naruto indo de encontro aos seus amigos.

–Tudo, não temos nenhum ferido, eles estavam só de passagem nos encontrar foi apenas sorte – Diz Sasuke.

–Eles estão mesmo falando a verdade?

–Sim, a Sakura fez o interrogatório – Diz Shikamaru demonstrando algum cansaço.

–Certo, vamos indo então, Sasuke cuide disso, por favor.

–Okay.

Todos continuam com a caminhada enquanto Sasuke da fim a vida dos dois prisioneiros e sumia com os corpos, logo os alcançando também, a caminhada até a base foi silenciosa, as 3 horas eles chegaram ao local.

Era uma área grande, no meio da floresta, nela estavam dispostas algumas tendas grandes e algumas construções em madeira, ali podia ser visto, crianças jovens e adultos, levando uma vida "normal", dois guardas cuidavam na entrada, assim que colocaram os pés ali começaram a receber uns olhares curiosos, talvez por serem muito conhecidos devido a suas capacidades ou talvez por que foram em em sete pessoas e voltaram somente cinco.

Eles param em frente uma das construções em madeira, que aparentava ser a maior daquele local, entraram e passaram por algumas salas fechadas, parando em frente a uma grande porta, escutaram algumas vozes lá dentro então resolveram esperar um pouco.

–Não seja idiota, Suna não existe mais! – Ouviram a voz de Gaara dizer dentro da tenda.

–Então por que devemos continuar lutando, se Suna não existe mais.

–Por que nossas mulheres, filhos e amigos ainda existem! Pare de me importunar com este tipo de assunto!

–Gomem...

Eles vêem um homem sair dali, então adentram, no local havia uma bancada, atrás dela se encontrava um homem ruivo, com o contorno de seus olhos, verdes, negro e uma mulher ao seu lado, Loira com seios enormes, fora isto, haviam alguns funcionários e armários pelo local.

–Gaara-sama, Tsunade-sama, missão completada.

Ela os olha nos olhos – Qual é o relatório?

–Extermínio do acampamento da vila oculta da pedra concluído com êxito, não restou nenhum sobrevivente, só havia ninjas no local, sofremos duas baixas durante a batalha, Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino morreram em combate, os corpos estavam irreconhecíveis e a distância do local para o acampamento era grande, não tivemos escolha a não ser enterrarmos os corpos lá mesmo.

Os dois comandantes do local se olham e trocam algumas palavras em voz baixa, até que o Gaara se pronuncia.

–Parabéns pela missão concluída e sobre as duas baixas não se preocupem nós mesmos avisaremos as famílias e providenciaremos o funeral.

Pelo menos eles receberão um funeral, era o que pensava os 5 sobreviventes, já que a maioria das pessoas que morria não chegava a receber um, em tempos de guerra, este é um luxo concedido a poucos.

–Arigato – Diz Naruto abaixando a cabeça, logo após se vira para os amigos – Vamos.

O caminho deles se divide ao sair do local, cada um indo para sua "casa" para ver a sua família, ou o que restou dela, no caso do Lee, ele vivia com o Gai agora pois perdeu seus pais na invasão, Shikamaru havia perdido seu pai um pouco antes de Konoha ser invadida, Sakura continuava com sua família inteira, e Sasuke e Naruto, ganharam um ao outro como família (Sem homossexualismo) quando Sasuke retornou a Konoha, o que ocorreu um pouco antes da grande guerra começar, fato que de certo ponto, foi crucial para a sua admissão, já que se revelou de grande apoio a folha naqueles tempos terríveis, que continuam até hoje, mas agora, já sem uma "folha".

Naruto e Sasuke caminham um pouco, passam pelo Ichikaru, onde param para comer.

–Naruto, que bom que voltou bem da missão – Diz o Tio que tinha Naruto como um velho freguês, e por que não um velho amigo.

–As coisas não foram tão bem assim, mas voltei bem, mas por hora chega desse assunto chato, me veja um miso.

–Um para mim também – Diz Sasuke.

–Hai.

Os dois comem em silêncio e depois retornam a sua caminhada para casa, se deparando no caminho com uma Hinata que estava encostada em uma parede, provavelmente esperando por eles, bom não só por eles dois.

–Naru... – Hinata para de falar quando vê que apenas Naruto e Sasuke vinham, e o esperado era ver o Kiba e o Shino já que os caminhos eram os mesmos, eram tempos de guerra, aquele missão era super perigosa, ela logo imaginou o pior – O Ki-kiba-kun e o Shi-shino-kun? – Perguntou com a voz temerosa.

Sasuke olhando para ela que encarava o Naruto que fita o chão – Gomem, eu não pude fazer nada para protege-los. – Hinata cai lentamente de joelhos no chão, começando a chorar compulsivamente logo em seguida.

–Sasuke, você pode ir na frente...

–Tudo bem.

Hinata chorava abraçada ao próprio corpo até que sente dois braços a envolvendo, Naruto tinha se ajoelhado e a abraçado, o abraço era quente, confortável ela agarrou a blusa dela e se pôs a chorar em seu peito.

Ele sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem sua blusa, aquilo apertou seu coração, gentilmente acariciou os cabelos dela, até que alguns minutos depois o choro cessa, mas ela não deixa de lhe segurar firmemente.

Ela necessita daquele abraço, daquela paz daquele cheiro, que só ele proporciona, por isso se mantém agarrada a ele, ela não entende, como os dois poderiam ter morrido, era injusto isso, eles eram tão mais fortes e determinados que ela, por que eles tinham que morrer...

–Q-quem... quem f-fez isso c-com e-eles – Pergunta erguendo seu rosto e olhando nos olhos do loiro.

–Não sei ao certo, mas já está morto. – Uma pequena lágrima escapa de seu olho esquerdo. Ele se levanta e estende a mão para ela – Já está começando a escurecer, acho melhor você ir para casa.

Ela assente com a cabeça aceita a mão dele e se levanta, eles caminham em silêncio até onde residem os Hyuugas, um dos poucos locais onde já existiam construções bem arquitetadas, ele para na entrada enquanto ela adentra alguns metros se vira para ele – Arigato Naruto-kun. – Ele assente com a cabeça e logo após acena com a mão – Já ne Hinata-chan.

**To be continued...**

Bomm, em primeiro lugar, o autor não se irá responsabilizar por desilusões provocadas por ver seu personagem preferido morrer. Sim eu pretendo matar alguns personagens no decorrer da história.

Outra coisa que alguns podem pensar é, essa fic é centrada em NaruxHina, hum... não! Eu nem sei se vo deixar os dois juntos no final, ainda existe a Sakura (Eu sempre quis fazer um triângulo amoroso (NaruxHinaxSaku) ou um quarteto amoroso e por ai vai huhu. Como também existe a grande possibilidade de não haver romance algum, mas é quase certeza que vai ter, e também pretendo abordar vários personagens, mas tudo depende da minha imaginação e tals.

A periodicidade é desconhecida, desculpem, mas decidi não prometer nem dizer mais nada em relação a isso, por que sempre depende muito do meu emocional(Totalmente instável) do tempo livre para escrever(Totalmente instavel) vontade eu sempre tenho, e de conseguir fazer algo(Também muito instável) .

Por fim, como disse, A periodicidade é desconhecida, mas reviews animam e enchem a bola, e as vezes aceleram o processo, mas eu não estou cobrando nada, mesmo que não tenha um review eu continuarei quando conseguir.

Eu vou fazer uma espécie de gaiden, dessa batalha onde o Shino e o Kiba morreram, quem quiser me dar uma dica de como fazer para essa história aparecer de forma normal no meio da fic, pode dizer levarei em consideração. E também terá um gaiden do Naruto e Sasuke o qual contará quando eles ganharam esses nomes e viraram uma "lenda"

Sobre minha outra fic... Ua alegre, bem eu realmente to achando ela ruinzinha, até fiz um novo capitulo mas tá mais ruinzinho ainda, talvez um dia eu poste ;)

Meu falei para cara$#

Bom foi mal os erros de português e tals, eu tento fazer o meu melhor usando de dicionário e tudo mais, mas sempre sobra erros.

Aceito criticas, sugestões , elogios mas não prometo mudar.


	2. Por aqueles que morreram

**Red Sunset Capitulo: 1**

**Por aqueles que morreram nós trilharemos nossos caminhos sem desistir!**

_É mais um dia é outro amanhecer_

_Não importa quem morreu, não importa quem viveu_

_É o processo inexorável do tempo_

_O amanhã sempre nos espera, até o dia em que não mais o alcançamos_

_Será neste ponto que devemos pensar, porque vivemos? Por que morremos?_

_O ser humano é frágil e a morte é a única certeza_

_Um abrir ou um fechar de olhos, este é o tempo necessário para o fim_

_Não importa o quanto ou o porquê, o universo nos ignora e um novo crepúsculo sempre chegará._

Amanhecia e a luz do sol forçava o despertar da Sakura, que dormia, ela abria os olhos com certa dificuldade se acostumando a luz que era intensa, um dia tão claro e bonito que por instantes a fez esquecer que também era o dia do funeral, de companheiros que ela conhecia a tantos anos, ela se levanta com o olhar um pouco perdido e vai banhar-se. A água fria a preencher a banheira,alguns rápidos flashbacks passam por sua cabeça, "Shino!! Shino !!", ela sacode a cabeça para afastar essas memórias, retira sua camisola e entra na água fria, ela sente um leve arrepio percorrer sua espinha mas logo a temperatura se torna agradável, um fechar de olhos, outro flashback, "Ficar pensando nisso não ajudará em nada", ela abre os olhos rapidamente, não pensar na morte deles não era tão fácil, ela respira fundo e afunda a cabeça na água para ver se assim termina de acordar e quem sabe isso faça as suas lembranças cessarem.

Sakura sai do banheiro e vai ao seu quarto vestir suas roupas negras, assim que termina de se vestir olha o relógio e vê que passou mais tempo que o previsto se banhando, mas mesmo assim teria tempo para preparar um café antes de sair, passa um tempo distraída olhando o reflexo distorcido no café, até que percebe que seus amigos logo chegariam então resolve espera-los em frente a sua casa.

Ela ajeita seu vestido ao corpo enquanto vê os dois rostos conhecidos se aproximarem, faces tão diferentes semblantes tão parecidos, os dois carregam um olhar sério e não muito emotivo, o loiro desprende um breve sorriso ao vê-la.

–Ohayo – Cumprimenta Sakura com um sorriso amarelo.

–Ohayo

–Ohayo Sakura-chan

Os três caminham em silêncio até o local onde seria realizado o funeral, a maioria das pessoas já se encontrava lá em frente ao cenotáfio¹ algumas pessoas choravam, entre elas, Hinata, que era confortada pelo seu primo, Ino que chorava no ombro do Shikamaru, que estava quase chorando também, Lee que derramava lágrimas que tentava reprimir e os Familiares dos dois garotos, algum tempo depois Sakura começa a derramar lagrimas também, até que todos tem sua atenção voltada para Tsunade que começa a falar.

–Durante esta última missão perdemos dois valorosos ninjas, eles já se foram, mas jamais devemos nos esquecer do motivo pelo qual eles lutavam, pois todos nós, mesmo com sonhos individuais, temos um desejo em comum que é que a nossa grande arvore cresça novamente e que ela abrigue nossas pequenas folhas do perigo, por que todos, não importando se viemos de Suna ou de Konoha , temos um sentimento do fogo, de proteger quem amamos e proteger todas as próximas gerações, que esse sonho se realize para que a morte de Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino e de muitos outros shinobis não tenha sido em vão.

Todos ficam em silêncio enquanto ouvem Tsunade falar, o choro de algumas pessoas cessa, e ao fim do discurso as mães de Kiba e Shino começam a deixar flores, ato repetido pela maioria das pessoas ali presentes, mas algumas levam outras coisas, Hinata leva flores e um onigiri e Naruto deixou sobre o cenotáfio o hitaiate dos dois companheiros, mais silêncio, e as pessoas vão pouco a pouco saindo do local, Sakura continua a chorar com a mão em frente aos olhos até que é interrompida.

–Sakura... – Diz Sasuke – Não adianta se culpar, você fez tudo o que podia.

–Mas...

–Mas mesmo assim não foi possível salva-lo – Completa ele.

–Sasuke tem razão, a culpa é de todos e ao mesmo tempo de nenhum de nós. Nenhum de nós queria morrer, mas eles morreram, pelo menos morreram por uma causa, como ninjas, como heróis. – Fala Naruto que vira as costas e caminha para sair do local.

Algum tempo depois Sakura decide se retirar também, vai até o cenotáfio presta uma oração para os dois e quando se vira para ir embora vê que Sasuke não está mais lá então vai até a sua casa sozinha, por algum motivo o que Naruto dissera não saia de sua cabeça, está quase chegando em casa quando um pensamento lhe vem a cabeça "Será que ele vai ir lá??" com esse pensamento ela se apressa para a saída da vila, chegando lá ela vê que suas suspeitas estavam corretas, ele saía da vila com uma pequena mala nas costas, essa cena era um pouco nostálgica apesar das situações serem totalmente diferentes.

–Naruto...

–Ahn, Sakura-chan, o que faz aqui?

–Eu queria ir com você...

–Não precisa... uma pessoa só é o suficiente para fazer isso e você está cansada por culpa da missão, é melhor ficar e descansar.

–Não faz mal, eu também vou.

–Yare yare, então tudo bem, vamos logo, para podermos chegar antes de escurecer.

–Hai...

Os dois saem dos portões e seguem em uma velocidade considerável até o seu destino até que Naruto resolve se pronunciar.

–Como sabia que eu viria? – Pergunta Naruto, intrigado com o fato de Sakura ter previsto para onde ele iria.

–Ah Naruto, você pode ter mudado, ficado mais responsável, até maduro e algumas vezes até frio, mas você ainda é o mesmo Naruto de sempre, era de se esperar algo assim vindo de você... – Diz ela com um sorriso no rosto.

–É, no fundo, sempre seremos os mesmos...

Tsunade e Gaara trabalhavam calmamente até que Shizune invade a sala com a face um tanto assustada, ela para respira um pouco antes de começar a falar.

–Tsunade-sama Gaara-sama Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto sumiram, será que eles foram fazer alguma bobagem, Sakura parecia abalada com a morte dos dois.

–Hum... não precisa se preocupar Shizune, sendo o Naruto, já imagino onde ele tenha ido.

–Imagina? – Pergunta Gaara querendo saber onde ele estaria

–Eles devem ter ido ao...

Eles continuam seguindo ao seu destino e o céu já começa a tomar um tom alaranjado quando eles param em uma planície onde era possível avistar um memorial e três troncos um ao lado do outro ,no centro, o local era um tanto nostálgico para ambos.

–Pelo menos esse lugar, continua inteiro...

–Eh... – Diz Naruto com a voz meio apagada imerso em si mesmo.

–Vem vamos fazer o que viemos... – Fala enquanto o puxa para a frente do memorial.

Naruto se abaixa, retira uma kunai de sua algibeira² e começa a talhar no memorial os nomes Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba, ele termina de talhar e observa por um instante os nomes escritos naquele lugar e passa suavemente as mãos sobre os nomes.

–Não vou deixar que suas mortes tenham sido em vão... eu prometo.

–Esse lugar, nos traz tantas lembranças... – Diz Sakura enquanto observa o tronco central, onde ele ficara anos atrás.

–Um dia teremos nossa vila de volta, teremos um lugar mais pacifico para viver.

–Sim – Ela sorri, com um sorriso sincero "Ele pode ter ficado mais frio, mas ele luta por que acredita, acredita em alguma coisa melhor depois dessa guerra."

–Droga – Naruto de repente faz uma careta – Saímos sem avisar, devem ter pensado que fomos fazer alguma bobagem.

–Baka – Ela lhe dá um soco na cabeça e se vira – Vamos voltar logo então.

–Hai, hai Sakura-chan – Fala enquanto massageava a cabeça.

O caminho de volta é mais silencioso e mais apressado, já que não era nada bom que pensassem que eles abandonaram a "_vila_", eles chegam por volta das dez horas da noite na vila e como guarda não demonstrou nenhum espanto, pelo menos não foram considerados fugitivos.

–Certo eu falo com a sensei sozinha, se você for só vai atrapalhar.

–Tá, tchau então...

–Tchau.

–Sakura...

–Hmm?

–Obrigado por ter ido até lá comigo.

–Eu fui por que eu quis ir, não precisa agradecer... agora vou falar com a sensei antes que ela nos mate, fui...

Ela vai até os escritório dos kages bate na porte e ouve um "pode entrar" vir de lá de dentro, ela abre a porta e se depara apenas com Tsunade lá.

–Tsunade-sama, eu vim me desculpar por temos sumido assim, sem lhe avisar.

–Hum. Não precisa se preocupar, ele quis ir lá, não quis? Lá no memorial e você foi junto.

–Hai.

–Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez, se não avisarem podem correrem o risco de se passar por desertores, então tomem cuidado se não se verão comigo!!! – Diz Tsunade com um tom elevado de voz enquanto ergue o punho.

–Hai hai, gomem nasai sensei.

Em um lugar um pouco afastado do escritório Naruto chegava em sua casa, ele abre a porta e vê que Sasuke que lia um livro levanta seus olhos para fita-lo.

–Você foi ao memorial, não é.

–Haha, era tão fácil assim de imaginar.

–Tsc... você continua tão simplório.

–E você não deixou de ser um idiota – Diz já um pouco alterado.

–Dobe...

–Ora seu...

Eles podem até te crescido, podem até ter mudado, podem até já ter seguido caminhos errados, mas no fundo, sempre serão os mesmos...

**To be continued...**

1 Monumento fúnebre, erguido em memória de alguém, sem lhe conter o corpo.

2 É a "bolsinha" onde ficam as coisas kunai pergaminhos e tals, que fica na bunda :p

Huhu bom o que dizer, esse capitulo não foi tão bom, tá tá alguns podem até achar ruinzinho e curto, mas eu gostei mesmo dele ;p

Bom eu quero realmente agradecer do fundo do meu coração as reviews . cheguei em casa ontem e quando li fiquei muito feliz mesmo ))))))))

Que bom que gostaram )))))))))

Bom sobre a pergunta se vai ter romance? Eu poderia até tentar me desviar disso, mas é difícil, acaba saindo mesmo que eu não queira, então vai ter romance sim, os pares eu não decidi

:p Bom sobre o por que da Sakura estar suja de sangue, acho que subentende-se nesse cap :p

Então para o próximo capitulo vocês decidem \o\ Devo contar sobre a missão de extermínio onde o Kiba e o Shino morreram, ou devo continuar a história e deixar isso para mais tarde um pouco?

**Este autor pede encarecidamente que alguém faça um sumario/resumo dessa fic para ele pôr, por que o que ele fez está horrível ;p**

Desculpem os erros de português ;p novamente. Desculpe essa falaria após a fic e um muito obrigado especial a:

Yumi

Larc

Rodrigo de molay

Espero que esse cap agrade a quem ler.


	3. Vicíos ou hábitos?

**Red Sunset Capitulo: 2**

**Vícios ou hábitos?**

_Nossos hábitos vivem em nós_

_Quando um hábito se torna um vício? Ou o vício sempre foi um hábito? _

_Acabamos nos acostumando_

_Por isso as vezes nos sabotamos_

_Seu jeito tão diferente se tornou natural para mim_

_Entre a fumaça do meu cigarro e o calor de seu abraço_

_Mulheres, são vícios tão complicados_

Já é tarde da noite, mas ele não tem sono e por isso está ali, sentado sobre um pequeno banco pensando na vida, em coisas que ele fez e deixou de fazer, aquilo não era muito típico dele, isso só acontecia quando alguém morria, ele prometera nunca mais se culpar, o que ele fazia era pensar, ver se não podia concertar algo em si mesmo para que coisas desse tipo não acontecessem mais.

Ele retira o cigarro da boca o bate no banco para retirar as cinzas e depois solta lentamente a fumaça para o céu, ao terminar ele avista alguém vindo em sua direção, aquela forma de andar, o cabelo loiro preso em 4 coques, aqueles olhos verdes intensos com toda certeza só poderia ser uma pessoa.

–Yo Temari

–Yo bebe chorão, o que faz aqui fora essa hora?

–Eu só não estou com sono, e você por que está aqui fora?

–Hoje é meu dia de fazer ronda.

–Ah...

O silêncio se instala, ele da um trago no cigarro, solta a fumaça para o lado contrario a ela, e volta a observar o céu serenamente como fazia antes dela chegar ali.

–Você sabe que eu...

–_Odeio cigarro..._ – Diz ele completando o que sua companhia naquela noite dizia. Ele dá um ultimo trago e apaga o cigarro no chão – Eu sei eu sei.

–O que lhe deixou aborrecido. Ainda está triste por que dois de seus amigos morreram?

–Não, não é isso.

–Não é sua culpa se alguém morre, isso é algo que pode acontecer em uma missão, e nem mesmo se você for o melhor estrategista poderá evitar que coisas como essa acabem acontecendo.

–Eu não estou me culpando, eu fiz tudo que pude.

–Então o que foi que te tirou o sono?

–Eu fico assim as vezes, e também é por que eu gosto de me rever quando coisas deste tipo acontecem.

–Então... você não é mais um bebe chorão?

–Eu ainda choro... mas acho que já não sou mais um bebê – Diz com um tom divertido.

–Você quer dizer que já é um homem?

–Putz... você sempre vai ser problemática. Sempre cheia de perguntas e respostas.

–Isso por que eu gosto de entender as coisas!

–Algumas coisas apenas são e... Whoahhh(Isso é um bocejo) – Ele coloca a mão em frente a boca para bocejar e logo em seguida se espreguiça – Bem deixe pra lá...

–E ainda diz que eu sou problemática...

–Você é mesmo muito problemática...

–Essa problemática aqui vai continuar a ronda – Diz com a voz um pouco alterada.

–Espera, por que não fica aqui?

–Ahn? Por que você iria querer uma problemática aqui?

–Por que eu gosto da companhia dessa problemática. – Diz ele com um meio sorriso.

Ela cora por ter sido pega um pouco desprevenida, mas logo retoma a compostura – hunpf... tudo bem então...

É uma noite tranquila que se passa pelo acampamento... essa seria toda a calmaria que antevêem uma grande tempestade?

**Continua...**

Um capitulo realmente pequeno. Titulo nada a ver, mas eu acabei pensando nisso, quando um hábito deixar de ser um hábito e torna-se um vício e vice versa ;p

Bem fiz este cap para comunicar que estou em aulas... terceirão e a coisa tá corrida pra mim

Mas mesmo assim vou continuar com a fic e tudo mais, depois que essa euforia toda de carnaval e começo das aulas passar e eu tiver com o meu cronograma mais bonitinho eu vou atualizar a fic com mais freqüência.

Bom pra quem acompanha a fic eu tenho a dizer que já tenho o ponto forte(tipo a ideia inicial do que eu quero que aconteça no próximo "arc" da minha fic)

Desculpem meus erros de português e tals. Sempre me esforçando pra fazer o melhor.

Quem adivinha que personagem vai morrer no próximo arc ganha um beijo, se for mulher, se for homem eu dou um doce ;p

Bem até a próxima e muito obrigada pelas reviews que eu recebi. Amo vocês!

**Este autor pede encarecidamente que alguém faça um sumario/resumo dessa fic para ele pôr, por que o que ele fez está horrível!!!**


	4. Olhos escarlate

**Red Sunset Capitulo: 3**

**Olhos escarlate**

_As vezes é preciso enxergar além_

_Além do presente, além do futuro e, as vezes, além até das próprias emoções_

_Olhos que não deixam movimento algum escapar_

_Que misturam o presente e o passado_

_Esse olho escarlate que tanto sangue derramou _

_É o olho que não deixará seu próprio sangue escoar_

Uma noite serena estava por acabar, o sol invadindo pouco a pouco o horizonte, trazendo com ele um estranho sopro, os olhos negros que fitavam o horizonte pareciam perceber algo vindo junto com as nuvens carregadas daquela manhã, por um momento uma distração que logo é cortada por uma pequena gota que toca sua cabeça, seus olhos se dirigem ao céu mas não havia nenhum sinal de chuva, estranho.

–Ohayo... – Diz Naruto entrando na sala esfregando os olhos –O que foi? Por que tá olhando lá para fora com essa cara?

–Hm... nada, não é nada, foi só uma sensação estranha.

–Você tendo sensações, e ainda por cima estranhas, haha

–Hunf, dobe...

–Baka... chá?

–Sim.

Aquela sensação ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça, mas resolveu não pensar mais nisso, esse provavelmente seria um dia tranquilo, gostava de dias como esse, já que nunca apreciou muito o calor, era um dia perfeito para ler um livro e tomar um chá quente, pelo menos era isso que ele planejava fazer.

–Sasuke, seu c...

Um homem vestido de preto em com uma mascara ambu entra pela porta aberta da casa, fazendo com que Naruto se cale e logo se pronuncia.

–Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke chamado urgente, compareçam ao escritório dos Kage imediatamente, estejam preparados com seus equipamentos ninja.

–Droga, mal acordei... – Naruto fala enquanto vai lavar o rosto com água fria.

–Você reclama mais que o Shikamaru, idiota... Rápido vamos! – Diz Sasuke colocando sua espada nas costas.

–Yosh, vamos!

Eles saem de casa acompanhados do ambu, indo as pressas ao escritório dos kages, enquanto Shikamaru vem em direção contrária com um caminhar lento.

–Han? Naruto? Sasuke? - Shikamaru diz com uma cara de sono pior que a habitual

–Missão urgente, missão urgente – Naruto passa como um raio ao seu lado.

–Putz, esses dois não tem descanso, que problemático...

Chegam ao escritório dos Kage e o ambu que estava os acompanhando some. Entram e avistam Sakura recostada, provavelmente esperando por eles para ter a explicação da missão, deverá ser uma missão que precise de velocidade já que foram chamados as pressas e se descartaria uma pessoa do time padrão que é composto por quatro ninjas.

Tsunade se levanta e bate a mão sobre a bancada chamando a atenção dos três ninjas presentes.

–Não temos tempo a perder com muitas explicações, a missão é simples porem precisa ser cumprida o mais rápido possível, com a finalidade de resgatar com vida um de nossos pelotões, se dirijam rapidamente as duas horas da entrada da vila e os encontrarão em menos de um dia, eles estão fugindo tentando evitar a batalha já que é uma equipe composta apenas por novatos, dependendo da situação se for necessário apenas fujam, as vidas de nossos homens é a prioridade da missão!

–Hai! – Falam os três em uníssono, trocam olhares e se retiram do local.

–Droga, mal chegamos de uma missão e já recebemos outra, eles devem estar querendo nos matar! – Fala Naruto enquanto saem do recinto.

–Pare de reclamar e ande mais rápido.

–O que foi, está nervoso por causa daquele mal pressentimento?

–Que mal pressentimento? – Pergunta Sakura olhando estranho para o moreno.

–Não é nada... – Sasuke pula em uma arvore e começam a seguir em velocidade a direção indicada.

–Que temos que nos apressar você tem razão, mas se você pensar bem não temos que nos preocupar muito, nossos inimigos no máximo são numerosos, por que se fossem realmente fortes não teria como um pelotão de iniciantes fugir deles. – Fala Naruto fazendo uma feição séria e logo depois soltando um sorriso reconfortante.

–Bom... nisso você tem razão. – Fala Sakura, um pouco assustada com o Naruto ter percebido tudo aquilo, bem, não é muito típico dele essas observações.

Eles continuam seguindo pelas arvores até que a mata fechada acaba e o relevo se torna mais desértico, a vegetação era praticamente nula, salvo algumas ervas rasteiras e umas árvores secas, Sasuke para e logo em seguida Sakura e Naruto param também.

–Certo, já estamos quase chegando ao ponto esperado, usaremos uma tática de batalha simples, Sakura cuidará do pelotão se ele estiver ferido e se defenderá, enquanto eu e o Naruto faremos uma investida direta, se a obliteração do inimigo for inviável Sakura fugirá para o leste e só depois voltará a base, nós os seguraremos por algum tempo e fugiremos em seguida.

–Hai. – Naruto e Sakura falam enquanto concordam com a cabeça e retomam a caminhada em ritmo acelerado.

Alguns minutos depois eles já avistam dois ninjas de Konoha sendo atacados por 6 ninjas desconhecidos, uma garota que aparentava ter pouco mais de 10 anos e um homem mais velho que deveria ser o Chunnin responsável pelo pelotão.

–Droga! – Naruto se apressa indo em direção a eles.

**Poucos minutos antes...**

–Droga eles estão nos alcançando – Diz um homem vestindo um colete Chunnin, ele possuía o cabelo castanho e olhos verdes e aparentava ter pouco mais de 16 anos.

–Eles chegaram, Yutaro – Diz a jovem de byakugan ativado e cabelos lisos que chegavam um pouco abaixo de seu ombro.

–Hanabi, se achar uma brecha fuja, os reforços já devem estar chegando.

Os seis ninjas que os perseguiam os alcançam, eles usavam um uniforme negro que cobria quase todo o corpo deixando apenas os olhos descobertos, estavam sem hitaiates provavelmente para que não fosse descoberto a que vila eles pertenciam, já que ninjas renegados ostentavam com muito orgulho os seus hitaiates riscados, eram ambos de porte médio, sendo que mal era possível diferencia-los.

–Yo – Diz um deles em tom debochado – O que vocês acham de entregarem os seus amigos que se esconderam para nós??

–Humpf, não seja ridículo – Responde a garota com um semblante desafiador apesar de temeroso.

O homem com a mão apoiada na cintura ri –Já que é assim, acho que teremos que torturar um pouco vocês para sabermos – Com um sinal de mãos os outros ninjas atacam.

Eles iniciam seu ataque, utilizando-se apenas do taijutsu e atacando simultaneamente a Hyuuga e seu capitão, que conseguiam acompanhar até com certa facilidade os movimentos dos inimigos, mas devido ao grande numero deles era difícil encontrar uma brecha para realizar um contra-ataque.

–"Eles não são tão fortes assim, se eu esperar pelo momento certo posso acabar com esses dois e ir ajudar o Yutaro, que está com dificuldades" – O inimigo faz um ataque direto nela, que com um giro consegue se esquivar e logo em seguida desferir um jyuuken certeiro nas costas do inimigo, logo após indo um passo para o lado e dando uma cotovelada no que a tentava atacar pelas costas e acertando-o com a palma esquerda na cabeça, ele cai desacordado de imediato – "Capitão" – Ela nem precisa se virar para ver, usuária do byakugan, seu capitão ser acertado por uma katana que faz um enorme ferimento em seu peito.

–Agora só sobrou você garotinha, você pode ter dado conta desses dois fracotes aí, mas nós quatro bem diferentes. – O homem estrala o pescoço e a olha sério – Vamos acabar com isso rápido e sem muito esforço rapazes. – Eles acenam que sim com a cabeça.

–"Droga lutar com dois é uma coisa, mas vencer 4 vai ser muito mais difícil" – Eles se movem em direção a ela o primeiro desferindo um soco em linha reta do qual ela facilmente escapa, o segundo vem pela lateral a golpeando com um chute que ela afasta usando as mãos, o terceiro dá um chute vindo da outra lateral o qual ela desvia com um giro mas perdendo totalmente o equilíbrio e a possibilidade de reação, é quando ela vê o quarto homem a atacando com a katana por trás ela só tem tempo de fechar os olhos esperar pelo ataque – "Droga..."

Ela sente algo a pegar no colo e deslisar na areia tentando parar, abre os olhos vagarosamente e vislumbra um rapaz loiro, com intensos olhos azuis, que era estranhamente familiar, apesar de não conseguia se recordar quem era ele, ele tinha um olhar serio mirando algo a sua frente, mas logo toma uma postura mais relaxada e um semblante alegre toma a sua face.

–Tudo bem com você? – Pergunta enquanto coloca sua espada na bainha com a mão livre.

–Tu-tu-tudo b-be-bem – A garota responde incrivelmente corada.

–Tudo bem mesmo, você está toda vermelha. – Diz a olhando intrigado.

Sasuke faz uma careta – "Putz, isso só pode ser algum defeito genético" – Sasuke também embainha sua espada – Ela está bem só precisa de ar, então já pode soltar ela no chão.

–Ahn, gomem gomem – Se desculpa depois de colocar a garota no chão.

–Não precis... – Só agora ela repara que todos os inimigos estão caídos e mortos no chão – ...sa se desculpar.

Naruto olha para cima pensando um pouco e coça a cabeça.

–Sakura vai ter que tratar do ferido, então você fica aqui caso ocorra algum ataque eu e a... – Ele vira para a garota – Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – Fala um pouco sem graça.

Ela se assusta – E, eu... Hyuuga Hanabi.

–Certo eu e a Hanabi-chan iremos procurar pelos seus companheiros, qualquer coisa é só entrar em contato pelo rádio.

Um pouco distante dali dois ninjas com o mesmo uniforme negro conversavam, era possível ver o espanto em seus olhos arregalados.

–Você viu aquilo?

–Ver, a única coisa que eu consegui ver foi aqueles garotos chegando e pouco depois aqueles seis caindo mortos.

–Vamos retornar e reportar isso ao comandante.

–Certo.

Eles disparam em direção a uma pequena floresta ao norte de onde se encontravam os ninjas de Konoha, em uma clareira a alguns minutos floresta a dentro, se encontrava uma pequena barraca com dois homens, trajando o mesmo uniforme dos ninjas, na entrada.

–Temos uma mensagem importantíssima para o capitão. – Disseram invadindo o local sem dar tempo para intervenções.

–Capitão!

–Vocês dois, o que querem? – Este ninja usava um uniforme de jounin normal, com uma bandana da vila da grama oculta, cabelos brancos, era alto, musculoso e de semblante severo.

–Estávamos perseguindo o time de Konoha conforme suas ordens e de repente três ninjas apareceram e acabaram com seis de nossos homens em um piscar de olhos.

–Eu só consegui ver eles embainharem suas espadas e nossos homens caírem mortos no chão, mandei todos os outros homens que eu encontrei retornarem, se não teriam o mesmo destino.

Só quando eles param de falar é que reparam que havia mais dois homens na sala, ambos vestindo sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas, um deles os fita com um assustador olho escarlate e sorri com o canto dos lábios, enquanto o outro de coloração azul solta uma gargalhada alta.

–Parece que nosso serviço de informações trabalhou bem mais rápido do que imaginávamos, nossa parte está feita, agora cumpram a sua e exterminem esse incomodo de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame.

O jounin só recebe um olhar mortal vindo daqueles olhos vermelhos, e um sorriso debochado do monstro azul que ajeitava sua espada gigante nas costas, e já começou a suar frio, eles viram e saem calmamente do recinto, deixando os três um pouco apáticos.

–Quem eram aqueles dois? – Pergunta um dos homens que trouxe a noticia

–Dois demônios... Demônios incrivelmente fortes e sem rumo algum.

–Mas senhor, mesmo eles sendo demônios que o senhor diz, aqueles dois eram anormais, eles mataram seis de nossos homens em uma velocidade incrível e nem pareciam estar dando tudo de si.

–Eles tem mesmo alguma chance?

–Ambos são poderosos, por isso, tanto faz qual dos lados vença, o importante é aproveitarmos para acabar com os que saírem vivos dessa luta – O homem dá um sorriso cínico – Recrutem uma equipe de 5 jounins e 5 chuunins, se eles estiverem fracos depois da luta não vamos perder a chance, já que ambos são uma ameaça a nós.

Distante dali, Naruto que já havia encontrado quatro genins que estavam escondidos e com eles e a Hanabi rumava ao encontro de mais cinco genins, que segundo ela estavam se escondendo em uma pequena caverna a poucos minutos dali, algo o incomodava, tinha algo estranho acontecendo.

–Estranho só encontramos 2 ninjas inimigos até agora. – Pensa alto Naruto ao seguir Hanabi para dentro da caverna, que era pequena e discreta, mas mesmo assim não fora uma escolha muito inteligente, pois se fossem encontrados de que maneira iriam fugir??

–Hanabi!! – Diz uma das genins que estava na caverna e ia de encontro a ela – Quem é ele??? –Pergunta fazendo referência a Naruto que estava logo atrás da garota.

–É o reforço que foi mandado pela vila. – Disse olhando de canto de olho para o rapaz que olhava os genins que estavam na caverna.

–Só ele?? Mas avisamos que tínhamos, mais ou menos, uns quinze inimigos!

–Naru... ele é.. ma-mais qu-que o su-suficiente – Diz ela corada (**N.a:**Naru é o nome da genin)

Naruto da um passo a dentro da caverna chamando a atenção dos presentes.

–Estão todos aqui certo, os que tiverem bem ajudem a carregar os feridos, temos uma medica nin esperando, ela providenciará o tratamento. – Fala em um nada habitual tom autoritário, mas logo depois relaxa – Yoshi, vamos.

Os genins verificam os que estão em melhores condições para que ajudem os mais feridos e logo todos os onze saem da caverna, os feridos sendo ajudados por seus colegas que estivessem em melhores condições e Naruto a frente do grupo, mas não chegam a correr por 5 minutos e um homem trajando uniforme negro pára frente a eles.

–Onde vocês pensam que vão... – Fala de forma arrogante e com um perceptível sorriso por baixo da mascara.

–Putz... mais um. – Fala Naruto calmo coçando a cabeça.

–Você pode até ser confiante da sua habilidade seu moleque idiota, mas o que você vai fazer contra um ataque de área, não tem como você proteger todos do meu goukakyuu, vou matar essas crianças e depois vou levar você para ser torturado!! – Berra o homem e começa a executar os selos.

Um saque de espada, um vulto loiro aparece atrás do inimigo que jorra sangue do pescoço se ajoelha logo depois caindo de cara no chão – Eu só preciso matar você antes que utilize seu jutsu.

–Impossi... cough.. ...

O espanto no rosto dos genins era visível, e o sorriso de certo modo triunfante de Hanabi para a amiga que desconfiara da força dele também

–Sugoiii, ele é incrível comenta um dos garotos.

–Certo vamos logo não temos tempo a perder!

–Hai! – Respondem os genins prontamente

Eles retomam a corrida em direção a onde Sakura e Sasuke os aguardavam, após alguns minutos e sem muitas dificuldades eles chegam ao local, Sakura cuidava do tratamento do capitão do esquadrão e Sasuke aguardava sentado em uma pedra qualquer, Naruto chega e vai conversar com ele enquanto os genins colocavam os feridos no chão, ao total são apenas três com ferimentos profundos mais nada que os ponha em risco.

–Estava demorando, pensei que tivesse morrido, dobe.

–Vim o mais rápido que pude, seu idiota!

–Estou trabalhando aqui, então os dois tratem de calar a boca!! – Fala Sakura que estava a poucos metros dali.

–Hai... – Respondem os dois um pouco assustados.

–"Que mulher assustadora" – pensa Hanabi – E como está o Yutaro?

Sakura lava as mãos em uma bacia com água e depois enxuga o suor da testa e só então dirige o olhar para a garota – O ferimento foi profundo mas felizmente não atingiu nenhum ponto vital, já estanquei a hemorragia e ele não corre mais risco de vida, agora e só tratar para que não infeccione e aguardar que logo logo ele estará na ativa novamente.

A garota pousa a mão sobre o peito e suspira – Que alívio...

–Bom ele ficará bem, agora preciso tratar os outros três para que os ferimentos não se compliquem... – Ela se levanta e segue em direção dos outros feridos

Algumas horas antes...em Konoha

–Tsunade-sama, seu chá – Diz Shizune que trazia o chá de Tsunade em uma bandeja.

–Ah, obrigado Shizune – Tsunade dirige sua mão ao copo, que racha (Déjà-vu?)

–Shizune, Rock lee está em missão a nordeste da vila, certo?

–Não exatamente, ele só foi fazer alguns serviços banais.

–Ótimo, envie um recado mandando ele se dirigir ao o local onde se encontra o "time 7" assim que possível.

–Por que isso Tsunade? – Pergunta Gaara.

–Só tive um mal presságio e já que ele está próximo não faria mal manda-lo lá, bom, então vá Shizune.

–Farei isso imediatamente.

De volta a planície onde se encontrava o "time 7"

Sakura tratava dos feridos com cautela, enquanto os outros genins descansavam ou colocavam ataduras nos seus ferimentos mais superficiais, Sasuke que não estava muito distante dali levanta e crava sua espada no chão, estica um pouco o corpo e deixa escapar um suspiro.

–Ah, a missão está praticamente acabada, logo você vai poder voltar pra começar a ler aquele livro pervertido.

–Eu só vou ler por que o Kakashi insistiu – Sasuke cora por um instante – "Maldita hora em que concordei com ele em ler aquilo."

–Aham... sei... – Naruto solta um sorriso brincalhão. – Como está indo Sakura chan.

–Certo, já terminei com este daqui, agora só falta essa garota e já estaremos pronto para partir – Fala Sakura que aparentava bastante fadigada, claro tratar um ferimento como aquele do Yutaro e cuidar de mais três genins era um trabalho bem cansativo.

–Não acha melhor descansar um pouco – Pergunta o Naruto

–É melhor sairmos logo, ainda corremos o risco de que eles mandem reforços. – Fala Sakura sem tirar os olhos do corte na perna da garota.

–A Sakura tem razão, é...

Um vulto trajando um sobretudo negro com detalhes em vermelho que carregava uma grande espada branca nas costas aparece a alguns metros atrás deles, solta um sorriso largo e debochado –Ora ora, quem encontramos aqui, não é ? Itachi-san.

Ambos olham rapidamente para trás, tentando acreditar no que seus olhos viam, Uchiha Itachi os arrumando o cabelo enquanto lhes mandava um olhar frio – Essas crianças, acho melhor elas irem embora daqui, não preciso de empecilhos em nossa luta, não acham.

–Uchiha... Itachi... – Balbucia, Sakura praticamente paralizada.

Os genins olhavam a situação apáticos, em parte por não entender nada da situação, e também por estarem assustados com a aura aterrorizante que emanava dos dois homens que as olhavam com desdém .

Naruto pisca, encara os inimigos e grita para os genins – Vocês ouviram, peguem o Yutaro e retornem a vila imediatamente!! – Vendo eles sem reação grita novamente – Rápido!!!!!!!!

Eles parecem tomar conciencia da situação e desajeitados os em melhores situação pegam os feridos enquanto Hanabi e mais um colega seguram a maca do Yutaro para leva-lo, eles se preparam para partir, olham para trás e vêem a aflição nos olhos do Naruto que os fitava, então disparam em direção a vila.

–Uchiha... Itachi!! – Sasuke fala olhando diretamente nos olhos carmesim do irmão.

–Há quanto tempo irmãozinho tolo... vim até aqui para ter nossa luta prometida... – Ele faz uma pausa e direciona seu olhar para Naruto e Sakura – Mas primeiro eu acho melhor me livrar desse incomodo...

–Cruel como sempre ein, Itachi-san

–Kisame mate aquela médica moribunda... eu cuido do outro...

Naruto arregala os olhos e olha em direção ao Itachi, ele fecha seus olhos e quando os abre eles já assumiram um outro aspecto, diferente do sharingam comum, ele fita intensamente os olhos do Naruto – Mangekyou... Sharingam! Tsukiyome!

–Naruto!!! – O grito de Sakura ecoa no ar...

**Continua...**

_Estou repostando esse cap por que eu reescrevi por que achei a primeira postagem de qualidade bem baixa, não sei se melhorou mas bem, tomara que esteja melhor_

Depois de anos eu volto com essa fic, primeiramente peço desculpas a todos que acompanhavam/acompanham a fic, putz, foi problema atrás de problema para mim, e eu não tive tempo/pc/internet/inspiração para escrever a fic

Agradeço a todas as reviews que recebi e peço desculpas pelo mal português, se verem algum erro favor reportar.

Booom, espero postar o próximo capitulo assim que possível!

Deixem reviews e façam um cara bobo feliz!


	5. Determinação além dos limites

**Red Sunset Capitulo: 4**

**Determinação além dos limites **

_Não é possível parar._

_Não é permitido desistir._

_Não sem saber se você ficará bem._

_Não sem ter certeza de que não morrerá também._

O céu fica vermelho e caótico, uma lua cheia e negra predomina entre as nuvens, seu corpo está atado a uma cruz e um homem com um olhar sem expressão o fita logo abaixo com uma espada em brasa em mãos, um sorriso no canto do rosto, ele brande a espada que logo atravessa o corpo preso que tem como única opção se contorcer e urrar de dor.

–Naruto-kun... Todo o espaço, todo o tempo, todos os problemas... aqui nessa dimensão está tudo sobre o meu controle...

Mais uma estocada agora de uma lamina fria o faz gritar, ele olha em volta e vê vários de si mesmo sofrendo a mesma tortura, respira, "Então esse é o poder do Tsukiyome! Droga, o que eu posso fazer??? AAHhhhH" Outra estocada atravessa seu corpo.

–A partir de agora durante as próximas 95 horas 59 minutos e 50 segundos você será esfaqueado por essas Katanas... – Mais uma espada atravessa seu corpo – Não há como fugir, desista... deixe seu espírito ser quebrado, agora que você está aqui a morte é inevitável.

O tempo passa lentamente, era como se ele já estivesse a semanas naquele lugar, a tortura não cessa nem por um segundo e desistir, desistir parece tão tentador... mais três katanas atravessam seu abdômen, a dor é insuportável sua mais um grito e sua cabeça baixa, sua vista começa a escurecer lentamente, já era hora de desistir...

**Flash back on**

–Idiota!!!!!!! – Plaft! –Dessa vez você quase morreu de verdade! Droga... – A garota caí apoiando-se nele que estava sentado no chão.

–Mas você corria perigo...

–Seu idiota! – Ela esmurra seu peito levemente– Baka, baka, baka egoísta! Você pensa que tudo bem morrer, pensa que ninguém vai sentir sua falta aqui, não se importa com o quanto eu vou sofrer... Seu idiota! Não faça isso nunca mais...

–Desculpa... Sakura-chan...

**Flash back off**

O grito de Sakura ainda ecoava no ar, não fazia mais que alguns segundos que Itachi havia começado seu jutsu e o que se vê é Naruto, de olhos fechados, tocar o chão com os joelhos e logo depois ir para frente chocando seu rosto com ele, Itachi que olhava a cena desvia o olhar para Sasuke, que também desvia a atenção daquela cena para o irmão continuando com um semblante impassivo, um sorriso brota no canto dos lábios do mais velho dos Uchihas.

–Mesmo vendo o garoto raposa morrer você continua firme, sem demonstrar alterações, vamos ver se você reage ao ver a medica-nin morta, Kisame... – Kisame que saboreava a queda do loiro ao chão sorri e se desloca de encontro a Sakura.

Sasuke encara o irmão suspira com um sorriso nos lábios.

–Naruto é só um idiota... o tipo de idiota que...

Kisame levanta a Samehada para desferir um ataque na vertical contra Sakura...

–É incapaz até de morrer...

A Samehada é parada por uma Katana que está na horizontal.

–E deixar a Sakura em perigo.

Naruto estava um pouco agachado por culpa do impacto, com Sakura encolhida atrás dele que se põe ereto repelindo a katana do Kisame para trás e ofegando sorri audacioso.

–Ei seu idiota! Eu serei o seu oponente!

Kisame demonstra um pouco de espanto ao ver o loiro em pé mas logo sorri arrogante colocando a espada no ombro – Faz toda essa pose mas qualquer um pode ver que você está bem esgotado

–Dane-se! Isso é mais que o suficiente para lutar contra um covarde que ataca garotas feridas como você!

Naruto dispara aparecendo atrás dele desferindo um ataque na horizontal na área das costelas "Droga, mesmo depois de ter sido alvo do Tsukiyome ele continua rápido... Mas... com essa velocidade eu posso lidar facilmente" Kisame coloca sua espada na vertical ao lado do corpo e repele o ataque aproveitando para efetuar um giro e atacar as costelas do adversário que estava com a guarda baixa, o arremessando a alguns metros de distância.

–Então ele sobreviveu ao meu jutsu, e ainda é capaz de lutar, mesmo que esteja muito abaixo do que é capaz.

–É ele é um idiota cabeça dura mesmo... – Sasuke descrava sua espada que continuava no chão e a coloca na bainha – Agora é hora do nosso acerto de contas! – Seus olhos assumem um aspecto diferente do sharingam comum, mas também diferente do mangekyou que o Itachi havia acabado de usar, ele era puramente escarlate com a pupila ao centro, ele faz alguns selamentos.

–O que você está fazendo...

Ele termina com o selo – Isso é o _Selamento dos Deuses!_

–Selamento dos... ahn... – Os olhos do Itachi voltam ao estado normal do sharingam juntamente com o do Sasuke.

–Selamento dos Deuses é uma técnica que eu desenvolvi junto ao Kakashi-sensei, somente para esse dia, ela anula todos os poderes do mangekyou... – Ele empunha a espada olha diretamente nos olhos do irmão – Agora veremos do que você é capaz!!!

Ele avança rapidamente para cima do irmão atravessando sua Katana no tórax dele, que desaparece virando fumaça "Kage Bunshin" Ele se vira e vê o irmão transpassando a kunai na horizontal em direção a sua cabeça, que ele logo joga para trás desviando por pouco do golpe e tendo um pouco do seu cabelo cortado, nesse instante ele empurra rapidamente o braço do Itachi para cima usando a empunhadura da espada e aproveitando o breve recuo ele golpeia com o punho esquerdo o seu baço do irmão.

–Parece que você finalmente se tornou alguém que merece morrer...

–Me desculpe... mas enquanto eu carregar a vida de todos os Uchihas que você matou eu não posso simplesmente morrer e deixar o assassino que traiu a todos eles andando por aí impune...

–Sede de vingança irmãozinho??

–Não mais... Estou apenas fazendo o que eu acho que é certo...

–Chame como quiser... Eu apenas quero saber se esse sentimento é intenso o suficiente para me derrotar! – Ele prepara os selos praticamente instantaneamente e dispara um goukakyuu na direção do Sasuke.

–Não vai me pegar tão fácil!!

Itachi vê Sasuke pulando e então um Kage Bunshin que estava atrás dele pula na direção dele e apunhala o peito dele ainda no ar, e quando caí no chão se desfaz em fumaça e uma estocada arranca a cabeça do Kage Bunshin que estava no chão, mas este explode quase que no mesmo momento atingindo levemente Sasuke que recuou no mesmo momento.

–É só isso que você tem... com apenas isso não deveria ficar falando sobre coisas como fazer o que é certo... A falta de força é um pecado Sasuke-chan...

–Droga quanta força, eu mal consigo me manter de pé depois de receber um golpe... – Naruto perde o equilíbrio e vai para trás por culpa do golpe do Kisame que logo em seguida desfere outro golpe no peito que o Naruto consegue desviar um pouco recebendo o golpe só de raspão "Droga, Konoha já deve ter recebido o aviso, logo alguém vira ajudar... Não... no máximo virá uma unidade médica e mesmo assim chegarão no mínimo daqui a uma hora"

–Por que está tão sério... não adianta esperar por ajuda, estamos longe, vai demorar muito para que chegue alguém, quanto tempo, duas ou três horas... Já estendemos de mais essa luta, então deve ter se passado algo entre meia e uma hora... no máximo vão chegar para recolher os corpos...

Sakura olhava tudo ao longe, sem dizer nada, sem fazer nada... _Impotência _essa era a palavra que ecoava na cabeça dela, ela queria ajudar mas sabia, sabia que mesmo em 100 de sua força ela não seria capaz de muito, Então no estado em que ela se encontrava ela só iria atrapalhar, tudo que ela podia fazer era abraçar seu próprio corpo para não interferir... e isso doía e doía muito...

O corpo do Naruto voa caindo próximo a ela, ele levanta, limpa o sangue da testa e a olha nos olhos, vendo as lagrimas que corriam pela face da menina e sorri, sorri e desvia do ataque que vinha em sua direção e consegue contra atacar com um chute...

–Por que você está chorando Sakura-chan... fique aí e descanse você já me salvou, agora eu estou apenas retribuindo...

Naruto e Kisame lutam e é possível ver a desvantagem do loiro que dá de tudo pra se esquivar dos ataques de água e dos golpes da samehada, mas mesmo assim ele se mantém em pé, ele simplesmente não pode cair, não ali, não agora, não enquanto o oponente estiver vivo...

**To be continued...**

**Bommmmm depois de vários anos sem postar eu venho aqui comunicando algo incrível!**

**Eu estou vivo, e a fic continua !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Perdão perdão e perdão de novo pela demora, pela falta de explicação e satisfação a todos que lêem a fic, mas tá foda pra mim, ando muito deprimido e ocupado, então não tenho muito tempo pra escrever e quando eu tenho não tenho animo para nada ¬¬ Nem sei quantas vezes já abri esse arquivo pra escrever a fic e não consegui fazer nada. E para melhora um tempo atrás eu fiquei 3 semanas sem pc...**

**Perdão pelos incontáveis erros de português... eu mal revisei então deve tá pior que o normal.**

**Mas dá um toque na review que eu concerto **

**Mass, bem agradeço a todos que ainda lêem, que começaram a ler, e que já leram essa fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Prometo continuar, mas não sei quando... talvez essa semana, semana que vem, ou quem sabe mês que vem, mas prometo continuar, isso eu prometo! **

**Muito mas muito obrigado mesmo pelos reviews já mandados, isso realmente melhora o dia de um cara tosco como eu!**

**Deixem alguns e contribuam para o meu bom humor D**


	6. Bem mais do que por você, por mim

**Red Sunset Capítulo: 5**

**Bem mais do que por você, por mim.**

_E às vezes somos obrigados a agir por puro egoísmo._

_E por puro egoísmo acabamos agindo sem pensar em nós mesmos._

_Por que as vezes, o mais fácil é ver apenas os seus olhos e velar apenas por seu sorriso._

–"Hn... começou a chover..." – Pensava Lee que observava o céu do alto de uma árvore então disparada floresta a dentro – "Se eu me apressar posso chegar lá em alguns minutos" – Ele ajeita a sua mala e aumenta ainda mais o seu ritmo.

Distante dali as duas lutas ferviam Sasuke e Itachi lutavam em pé de igualdade ambos com poucos ferimentos, Itachi recua e olha para a luta que se estendia a alguns metros de distância dali.

–Incrível, realmente incrível... Esse garoto até onde ele será capaz de ir... – Ele é obrigado a parar de falar para esquivar.

–Se continuar se distraindo te matarei sem exitar!!

–Que pena... a queda daquele garoto era algo que eu gostaria de ver... alguém tão cheio de determinação como ele, até que ponto isso vai ser capaz de mante-lo de pé?

–Isso é algo que você nunca terá como saber...

–Hn? – Ele o olha com um pequeno sorriso...

–Você vai morrer bem antes daquela luta acabar... –

Itachi desaparece da visão e reaparece dando uma estocada com a mão direita no peito de Sasuke que gira o corpo e impede um acerto mas acaba recebendo o golpe de raspão... – De nada suas palavras bonitas adiantarão se você não tiver poder... E alias, essa técnica do Kakashi-san é muito eficaz não acha...

Sasuke encara o irmão depois olha para a própria mão...

**Flash back**

Sasuke estava numa planície esperando o Naruto que disse que só ia aplicar aquela técnica mais umas duas ou três vezes, "é rapidinho dá um tempo!" ele disse.

–Incrível não acha? – Pergunta Kakashi que como sempre chega de surpresa.

–O que é incrível? –Retruca olhando-o sem entender.

–Esse garoto, sem nenhuma linhagem especial, sem nenhum segredo de clã, claro que ele tem uma habilidade excepcional, mas mesmo assim é incrível ele ser tão poderoso...

–Tch... afinal o que você quer dizer com isso.

–Intenso, a vontade dele é tão intensa que é quase sólida, tão intensa que cria pontes que o fazem capaz de saltar para lugares que ele jamais deveria ser capaz de alcançar.

–Tch... você está apenas exagerando... – Ele vira o rosto, mas com um singelo sorriso cravado nele, sem nem entender direito o por quê.

**Flash back**

–Você sentirá sobre seus ombros o quão pesadas são as minhas palavras! – Sasuke sorri e a cena anterior se repete mas agora com Sasuke desaparecendo e lançando um chidori contra o seu irmão, que desvia da mesma forma recebendo o golpe de raspão. – Sim essa técnica é realmente esplêndida.

E ali de joelhos e cabelos róseos desajeitados caindo-lhes na face a doce e bela, mesmo que triste, figura feminina segura seu corpo com as duas mãos no chão enquanto observa a batalha entre amigo e inimigo a sua frente. Dor era o que sentia, não dor física, isso ela mal sentia àquele momento, o que ela sentia parecia mais com remorso, remorso por ser incapaz por não ter força para reagir. Mas mais do que tudo, ela sentia medo, medo de morrer, medo de ver ele morrer, ali por ela, que é tão mais fraca, tão mais inútil do que ele, se sentir impotente machuca... ela sente isso, sente isso como se fosse uma faca cravada no seu peito, e essa faca estivesse girando.

Ele é atirado longe por um ataque daquele monstro azul, voando a poucos metros ao seu lado, ele a olha, aquela imensidão azul, diretamente nos seus olhos penetrando-os sem pedir permissão, parecendo ir tão fundo quanto o possível e sorri, sorri daquele jeito sincero que só ele era capaz "Por que você está chorando Sakura-chan... fique aí e descanse você já me salvou, agora eu estou apenas retribuindo..." algo se começa a se espalhar dentro dela algo quente, algo bom, reconfortante... "Esse sentimento, que eu senti pela primeira vez tanto tempo atrás no país da onda.. Naruto..."

Kisame lança alguns ataques elementais combinados com a sua Samehada mas mesmo assim o loiro se recusa a cair, uma pequena veia salta na testa do Kisame ele segura a espada mais firmemente e a bate contra o chão.

–Já chega! Cansei de brincar com você, está na hora de morrer... – Kisame começa a liberar seu chakra que toma proporções monstruosas, chamando a atenção até dos outros dois que lutavam avidamente do outro lado. – Agora venha.

–Hn... Parece que o Kisame finalmente se cansou do seu amigo, e decidiu usar seu verdadeiro poder... – Fala Itachi olhando levemente em direção ao companheiro.

–"Droga o que diabos é esse cara, acho que nem mesmo o chakra absurdo do Naruto se compara com o desse cara. Mas não posso fazer nada, se eu for para lá só vou ser morto pelo meu irmão sem poder ajudar em nada..." A única luta com a qual tenho que me preocupar é essa! E eu já disse que se você se distrair vai acabar morto! – Ele aponta sua espada em direção ao irmão –"Tenho que me concentrar nessa luta, se eu perder aqui nem que seja no inferno ele vai ir lá reclamar, dizendo que depois de tudo o que passamos eu desperdicei essa chance por que me preocupei com ele"

O monstro azul dispara em direção ao loiro brandindo sua espada enorme, e desfere um golpe que Naruto defende mas perde todo o equilíbrio por isso, o que abre totalmente a guarda do loiro, então Kisame pára a espada sobre o abdômen do loiro.

–Acabou... – A espada se ouriça e ele a puxa com força rasgando o abdômen do loiro, Kisame o olha caindo e da as costas ao loiro e segue em direção a garota de cabelos rosados.

Naruto caí de joelhos no chão, onde crava sua espada para não cair – Ainda não, eu ainda posso lutar, não de as costas para mim.– Ele se esforça para ficar de pé, e usando a espado como apoio consegue mesmo que meio cambaleante.

–Realmente, você quer muito mesmo proteger essa mulher não é mesmo? – Ele olha para Naruto em pé e sangrando atrás dele – Bom eu podia te matar agora, mas... será muito mas divertido fazer isso depois de matar a ela – Ele sorri e se prepara para dar uma investida final contra a Sakura.

–"Droga mecha-se... mecha-se" Corra Sakura-chan, você tem que fugir... – Ele cospe um pouco de sangue.

Sakura olha Naruto – "Me mandando fugir, me pedindo para desistir hnf..." – Um breve sorriso se faz no canto da boca – "logo você que me ensinou a sempre continuar, a sempre acreditar, a lutar pelas pessoas que eu amo, como pode me dizer para fugir numa hora dessas" – Ela se levanta e golpeia com toda a força a espada do Kisame que vinha de baixo para cima na sua direção. – Ahhhh!!!

Um rasgo é aberto das costas da mão até o cotovelo da Sakura, enquanto a espada do Kisame voa a metros de distância e ele cambaleia para trás, ele a olha caindo com o braço jorrando sangue e vai em direção a sua espada andando calmamente, se abaixa para pega-la e mostra uma cara de espanto e ódio, a ponta da espada foi retirada e todo o resto estava rachado.

–Impossível, essa vagabundo foi capaz de quebrar a minha espada essa desgraçada! Vadia!! – Ele bufa de raiva enquanto aperta com toda a força o cabo de sua espada fazendo com que sua própria mão sangrasse – Você vai pagar por isso, pode ter toda certeza, eu vou te torturar, te estuprar, te torturar, te matar e te estuprar de novo! – Ele caminha em direção a ela com seus olhos vermelhos de ódio.

Naruto tira energia não se sabe de onde, e avança contra ele em um ato desesperado, ele apenas se resume a esmurra-lo o jogando longe, e continua sua caminhada de encontro a sua presa que estava caída no chão com o braço direito em frangalhos, ele a alcança se abaixa e a olha diretamente nos olhos, ela sente um arrepio e uma onde de terror percorrer-lhe a espinha, Naruto caído no chão olha a cena mal conseguindo se arrastar em direção a eles.

–Agora você irá pagar pelo que fez a minha espada...

A mão de Kisame ia em direção aos cabelos da menina quando um grito ecoa no ar "Portão da vida abra!!!" um chute vindo de baixo acerta-lhe o peito o atirando longe, e uma figura vestindo uma esquisita roupa verde e com um estranho corte arredondado de cabelo pousa no local, com um semblante tão incomum para ele, se via ódio no rosto de Rock Lee nesse dia chuvoso.

–Machucar os meus amigos, dizer que faria essas coisas contra a Sakura-chan, não tem como eu perdoar um cara desses! – Ele some e reaparece quase que instantaneamente do lado da Sakura colocando Naruto desmaiado ao lado da mesma. O semblante cheio de ódio é substituído por um sorriso cordial. – Eu sei que é pedir muito Sakura-chan, mas por favor, cuide da ferida no seu braço e tente pelo menos estancar o sangue do ferimento do Naruto-kun. – Seu semblante toma feições de raiva novamente – Já você – Ele encara Kisame – não terá oportunidade de fazer nada, além de morrer!!

**Continua...**

**Yoooooo**

**Depois de anos eu volto **

**Eu disse que não tinha previsão de quando sairia o próximo capítulo mas disse que sairia e saiu!**

**o/ Peço desculpa pra quem acompanha e é forçado a esperar tanto para um capítulo tão curtinho, mas ao meu ver cheio de emoções :p bom pelo menos eu gostei desse cap**

**Não to com muito tempo, não sei como consegui escrever ele ainda, então tá bem mal revisado e pá.**

**O próximo sai só ano que vem provavelmente, mas vou ter tempo acho um pouco antes e um pouco depois do natal então talvez role ele sair antes ;**

**Muiiiiiiittttooooo obrigado por todas as reviewsss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Alguém faz um resumo pra mim, vai pow, o que está lá não tá bom, se fosse um melhorzinho acho que mais gente lia :p **

**Espero reviews também, nem que sejam pra reclamar.**

**Até a próxima pessoal!**


End file.
